Πρότυπο:Data:Επεισόδια
}| |Ζητείται Βοηθός Σκούπισμα Υφάλου=Επεισόδιο |Σκούπισμα Υφάλου=Ζητείται Βοηθός=Τσάι στο Θόλο του Δέντρου=Επεισόδιο |Tea at the Treedome=Reef Blower=Bubblestand=Episode |Bubblestand=Tea at the Treedome=Ripped Pants=Episode |Ripped Pants=Bubblestand=Jellyfishing=Episode |Jellyfishing=Ripped Pants=Plankton!=Episode |Plankton!=Jellyfishing=Naughty Nautical Neighbors=Episode |Naughty Nautical Neighbors=Plankton!=Boating School=Episode |Boating School=Naughty Nautical Neighbors=Pizza Delivery=Episode |Pizza Delivery=Boating School=Home Sweet Pineapple=Episode |Home Sweet Pineapple=Pizza Delivery=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy=Episode |Ο Γοργόνος και το Αγόρι Πεταλίδα=Σπίτι μου Ανανάκι μου=Πίκλες=Επεισόδιο |Πίκλες=Ο Γοργόνος και το Αγόρι Πεταλίδα=Επιτηρητής Κτηρίου=Episode |Hall Monitor=Pickles=Jellyfish Jam=Episode |Jellyfish Jam=Hall Monitor=Sandy's Rocket=Episode |Sandy's Rocket=Jellyfish Jam=Squeaky Boots=Episode |Squeaky Boots=Sandy's Rocket=Nature Pants=Episode |Nature Pants=Squeaky Boots=Opposite Day=Episode |Opposite Day=Nature Pants=Culture Shock=Episode |Culture Shock=Opposite Day=F.U.N.=Episode |F.U.N.=Culture Shock=MuscleBob BuffPants=Episode |MuscleBob BuffPants=F.U.N.=Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost=Episode |Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost=MuscleBob BuffPants=The Chaperone=Episode |The Chaperone=Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost=Employee of the Month=Episode |Employee of the Month=The Chaperone=Scaredy Pants=Episode |Scaredy Pants=Employee of the Month=I Was a Teenage Gary=Episode |I Was a Teenage Gary=Scaredy Pants=SB-129=Episode |SB-129=I Was a Teenage Gary=Karate Choppers=Episode |Karate Choppers=SB-129=Sleepy Time=Episode |Sleepy Time=Karate Choppers=Suds=Episode |Suds=Sleepy Time=Valentine's Day=Episode |Valentine's Day=Suds=The Paper=Episode |The Paper=Valentine's Day=Arrgh!=Episode |Arrgh!=The Paper=Rock Bottom=Episode |Rock Bottom=Arrgh!=Texas=Episode |Texas=Rock Bottom=Walking Small=Episode |Walking Small=Texas=Fools in April=Episode |Fools in April=Walking Small=Neptune's Spatula=Episode |Neptune's Spatula=Fools in April=Hooky=Episode |Hooky=Neptune's Spatula=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II=Episode |Ο Γοργόνος και ο Στρείδης 2=Οι Γάντζοι=Τα Παπούτσια σου είναι Λυμένα=Επεισόδιο |Your Shoe's Untied=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II=Squid's Day Off=Episode |Squid's Day Off=Your Shoe's Untied=Something Smells=Episode |Something Smells=Squid's Day Off=Bossy Boots=Episode |Bossy Boots=Something Smells=Big Pink Loser=Episode |Big Pink Loser=Bossy Boots=Bubble Buddy=Episode |Bubble Buddy=Big Pink Loser=Dying for Pie=Episode |Dying for Pie=Bubble Buddy=Imitation Krabs=Episode |Imitation Krabs=Dying for Pie=Wormy=Episode |Wormy=Imitation Krabs=Patty Hype=Episode |Patty Hype=Wormy=Grandma's Kisses=Episode |Grandma's Kisses=Patty Hype=Squidville=Episode |Squidville=Grandma's Kisses=Prehibernation Week=Episode |Prehibernation Week=Squidville=Life of Crime=Episode |Life of Crime=Prehibernation Week=Christmas Who?=Episode |Christmas Who?=Life of Crime=Survival of the Idiots=Episode |Survival of the Idiots=Christmas Who?=Dumped=Episode |Dumped=Survival of the Idiots=No Free Rides=Episode |No Free Rides=Dumped=I'm Your Biggest Fanatic=Episode |I'm Your Biggest Fanatic=No Free Rides=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III=Episode |Γοργόνος και Αγόρι Πεταλίδα 3=Είμαι ο πιο Μεγάλος σου Θαυμαστής=Σκιουροαστεία=Επεισόδιο |Squirrel Jokes=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III=Pressure=Episode |Pressure=Squirrel Jokes=The Smoking Peanut=Episode |The Smoking Peanut=Pressure=Shanghaied=Episode |Shanghaied=The Smoking Peanut=Gary Takes a Bath=Episode |Gary Takes a Bath=Shanghaied=Welcome to the Chum Bucket=Episode |Welcome to the Chum Bucket=Gary Takes a Bath=Frankendoodle=Episode |Frankendoodle=Welcome to the Chum Bucket=The Secret Box=Episode |The Secret Box=Frankendoodle=Band Geeks=Episode |Band Geeks=The Secret Box=Graveyard Shift=Episode |Graveyard Shift=Band Geeks=Krusty Love=Episode |Krusty Love=Graveyard Shift=Procrastination=Episode |Procrastination=Krusty Love=I'm with Stupid=Episode |I'm with Stupid=Procrastination=Sailor Mouth=Episode |Sailor Mouth=I'm with Stupid=Artist Unknown=Episode |Artist Unknown=Sailor Mouth=Jellyfish Hunter=Episode |Jellyfish Hunter=Artist Unknown=The Fry Cook Games=Episode |The Fry Cook Games=Jellyfish Hunter=Squid on Strike=Episode |Squid on Strike=The Fry Cook Games=Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm=Episode |Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm=Squid on Strike=The Algae's Always Greener=Episode |The Algae's Always Greener=Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm=SpongeGuard on Duty=Episode |SpongeGuard on Duty=The Algae's Always Greener=Club SpongeBob=Episode |Club SpongeBob=SpongeGuard on Duty=My Pretty Seahorse=Episode |My Pretty Seahorse=Club SpongeBob=Just One Bite=Episode |Just One Bite=My Pretty Seahorse=The Bully=Episode |The Bully=Just One Bite=Nasty Patty=Episode |Nasty Patty=The Bully=Idiot Box=Episode |Idiot Box=Nasty Patty=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV=Episode |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV=Idiot Box=Doing Time=Episode |Doing Time=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV=Snowball Effect=Episode |Snowball Effect=Doing Time=One Krabs Trash=Episode |One Krabs Trash=Snowball Effect=As Seen on TV=Episode |As Seen on TV=One Krabs Trash=Can You Spare a Dime?=Episode |Can You Spare a Dime?=As Seen on TV=No Weenies Allowed=Episode |No Weenies Allowed=Can You Spare a Dime?=Squilliam Returns=Episode |Squilliam Returns=No Weenies Allowed=Krab Borg=Episode |Krab Borg=Squilliam Returns=Rock-a-Bye Bivalve=Episode |Rock-a-Bye Bivalve=Krab Borg=Wet Painters=Episode |Wet Painters=Rock-a-Bye Bivalve=Krusty Krab Training Video=Episode |Krusty Krab Training Video=Wet Painters=Party Pooper Pants=Episode |Party Pooper Pants=Krusty Krab Training Video=Chocolate with Nuts=Episode |Chocolate with Nuts=Party Pooper Pants=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V=Episode |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V=Chocolate with Nuts=New Student Starfish=Episode |New Student Starfish=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V=Clams=Episode |Clams=New Student Starfish=Ugh=Episode |Ugh=Clams=The Great Snail Race=Episode |The Great Snail Race=Ugh=Mid-Life Crustacean=Episode |Mid-Life Crustacean=The Great Snail Race=Born Again Krabs=Episode |Born Again Krabs=Mid-Life Crustacean=I Had an Accident=Episode |I Had an Accident=Born Again Krabs=Krabby Land=Episode |Krabby Land=I Had an Accident=The Camping Episode=Episode |The Camping Episode=Krabby Land=Missing Identity=Episode |Missing Identity=The Camping Episode=Plankton's Army=Episode |Plankton's Army=Missing Identity=The Sponge Who Could Fly=Episode |The Sponge Who Could Fly=Plankton's Army=SpongeBob Meets the Strangler=Episode |SpongeBob Meets the Strangler=The Sponge Who Could Fly=Pranks a Lot=Episode |Pranks a Lot=SpongeBob Meets the Strangler=Fear of a Krabby Patty=Episode |Fear of a Krabby Patty=Pranks a Lot=Shell of a Man=Episode |Shell of a Man=Fear of a Krabby Patty=The Lost Mattress=Episode |The Lost Mattress=Shell of a Man=Krabs vs. Plankton=Episode |Krabs vs. Plankton=The Lost Mattress=Have You Seen This Snail?=Episode |Have You Seen This Snail?=Krabs vs. Plankton=Skill Crane=Episode |Skill Crane=Have You Seen This Snail?=Good Neighbors=Episode |Good Neighbors=Skill Crane=Selling Out=Episode |Selling Out=Good Neighbors=Funny Pants=Episode |Funny Pants=Selling Out=Dunces and Dragons=Episode |Dunces and Dragons=Funny Pants=Enemy In-Law=Episode |Enemy In-Law=Dunces and Dragons=Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture=Episode |Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture=Enemy In-Law=Patrick SmartPants=Episode |Patrick SmartPants=Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture=SquidBob TentaclePants=Episode |SquidBob TentaclePants=Patrick SmartPants=Krusty Towers=Episode |Krusty Towers=SquidBob TentaclePants=Mrs. Puff, You're Fired=Episode |Mrs. Puff, You're Fired=Krusty Towers=Chimps Ahoy=Episode |Chimps Ahoy=Mrs. Puff, You're Fired=Ghost Host=Episode |Ghost Host=Chimps Ahoy=Whale of a Birthday=Episode |Whale of a Birthday=Ghost Host=Karate Island=Episode |Karate Island=Whale of a Birthday=All That Glitters=Episode |Ότι Λάμπει...=Το Νησί του Καράτε=Το Πηγάδι των Ευχών=Επεισόδιο |Wishing You Well=All That Glitters=New Leaf=Episode |New Leaf=Wishing You Well=Once Bitten=Episode |Once Bitten=New Leaf=Bummer Vacation=Episode |Bummer Vacation=Once Bitten=Wigstruck=Episode |Wigstruck=Bummer Vacation=Squidtastic Voyage=Episode |Squidtastic Voyage=Wigstruck=That's No Lady=Episode |That's No Lady=Squidtastic Voyage=The Thing=Episode |The Thing=That's No Lady=Hocus Pocus=Episode |Hocus Pocus=The Thing=Driven to Tears=Episode |Driven to Tears=Hocus Pocus=Rule of Dumb=Episode |Rule of Dumb=Driven to Tears=Born to Be Wild=Episode |Born to Be Wild=Rule of Dumb=Best Frenemies=Episode |Best Frenemies=Born to Be Wild=The Pink Purloiner=Episode |The Pink Purloiner=Best Frenemies=Squid Wood=Episode |Squid Wood=The Pink Purloiner=Best Day Ever=Episode |Best Day Ever=Squid Wood=The Gift of Gum=Episode |The Gift of Gum=Best Day Ever=Friend or Foe=Episode |Friend or Foe=The Gift of Gum=The Original Fry Cook=Episode |The Original Fry Cook=Friend or Foe=Night Light=Episode |Night Light=The Original Fry Cook=Rise and Shine=Episode |Rise and Shine=Night Light=Waiting=Episode |Waiting=Rise and Shine=Fungus Among Us=Episode |Fungus Among Us=Waiting=Spy Buddies=Episode |Spy Buddies=Fungus Among Us=Boat Smarts=Episode |Boat Smarts=Spy Buddies=Good Ol' Whatshisname=Episode |Good Ol' Whatshisname=Boat Smarts=New Digs=Episode |New Digs=Good Ol' Whatshisname=Krabs à la Mode=Episode |Krabs à la Mode=New Digs=Roller Cowards=Episode |Roller Cowards=Krabs à la Mode=Bucket Sweet Bucket=Episode |Bucket Sweet Bucket=Roller Cowards=To Love a Patty=Episode |To Love a Patty=Bucket Sweet Bucket=Breath of Fresh Squidward=Episode |Breath of Fresh Squidward=To Love a Patty=Money Talks=Episode |Money Talks=Breath of Fresh Squidward=SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget=Episode |SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget=Money Talks=Slimy Dancing=Episode |Slimy Dancing=SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget=The Krusty Sponge=Episode |The Krusty Sponge=Slimy Dancing=Sing a Song of Patrick=Episode |Sing a Song of Patrick=The Krusty Sponge=A Flea in Her Dome=Episode |A Flea in Her Dome=Sing a Song of Patrick=The Donut of Shame=Episode |The Donut of Shame=A Flea in Her Dome=The Krusty Plate=Episode |The Krusty Plate=The Donut of Shame=Goo Goo Gas=Episode |Goo Goo Gas=The Krusty Plate=Le Big Switch=Episode |Le Big Switch=Goo Goo Gas=Atlantis SquarePantis=Episode |Ο Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης και η Ατλαντίδα=Η Ανταλλαγή των Σεφ=Ημέρα Φωτογράφισης=Επεισόδιο |Picture Day=Atlantis SquarePantis=Pat No Pay=Episode |Pat No Pay=Picture Day=BlackJack=Episode |BlackJack=Pat No Pay=Blackened Sponge=Episode |Blackened Sponge=BlackJack=Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob=Episode |Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob=Blackened Sponge=The Inmates of Summer=Episode |The Inmates of Summer=Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob=To Save a Squirrel=Episode |To Save a Squirrel=The Inmates of Summer=Pest of the West=Episode |Pest of the West=To Save a Squirrel=20,000 Patties Under the Sea=Episode |20,000 Patties Under the Sea=Pest of the West=The Battle of Bikini Bottom=Episode |The Battle of Bikini Bottom=20,000 Patties Under the Sea=What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?=Episode |What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?=The Battle of Bikini Bottom=The Two Faces of Squidward=Episode |The Two Faces of Squidward=What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?=SpongeHenge=Episode |SpongeHenge=The Two Faces of Squidward=Banned in Bikini Bottom=Episode |Banned in Bikini Bottom=SpongeHenge=Stanley S. SquarePants=Episode |Stanley S. SquarePants=Banned in Bikini Bottom=House Fancy=Episode |House Fancy=Stanley S. SquarePants=Krabby Road=Episode |Krabby Road=House Fancy=Penny Foolish=Episode |Penny Foolish=Krabby Road=Nautical Novice=Episode |Nautical Novice=Penny Foolish=Spongicus=Episode |Spongicus=Nautical Novice=Suction Cup Symphony=Episode |Suction Cup Symphony=Spongicus=Not Normal=Episode |Not Normal=Suction Cup Symphony=Gone=Episode |Gone=Not Normal=The Splinter=Episode |The Splinter=Gone=Slide Whistle Stooges=Episode |Slide Whistle Stooges=The Splinter=A Life in a Day=Episode |A Life in a Day=Slide Whistle Stooges=Sun Bleached=Episode |Sun Bleached=A Life in a Day=Giant Squidward=Episode |Giant Squidward=Sun Bleached=No Nose Knows=Episode |No Nose Knows=Giant Squidward=Patty Caper=Episode |Patty Caper=No Nose Knows=Plankton's Regular=Episode |Plankton's Regular=Patty Caper=Boating Buddies=Episode |Boating Buddies=Plankton's Regular=The Krabby Kronicle=Episode |The Krabby Kronicle=Boating Buddies=The Slumber Party=Episode |The Slumber Party=The Krabby Kronicle=Grooming Gary=Episode |Grooming Gary=The Slumber Party=SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One=Episode |SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One=Grooming Gary=Porous Pockets=Episode |Porous Pockets=SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One=Choir Boys=Episode |Choir Boys=Porous Pockets=Krusty Krushers=Episode |Krusty Krushers=Choir Boys=The Card=Episode |The Card=Krusty Krushers=Dear Vikings=Episode |Dear Vikings=The Card=Ditchin'=Episode |Ditchin'=Dear Vikings=Grandpappy the Pirate=Episode |Grandpappy the Pirate=Ditchin'=Cephalopod Lodge=Episode |Cephalopod Lodge=Grandpappy the Pirate=Squid's Visit=Episode |Squid's Visit=Cephalopod Lodge=To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants=Episode |To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants=Squid's Visit=Shuffleboarding=Episode |Shuffleboarding=To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants=Professor Squidward=Episode |Professor Squidward=Shuffleboarding=Pet or Pests=Episode |Pet or Pests=Professor Squidward=Komputer Overload=Episode |Komputer Overload=Pet or Pests=Gullible Pants=Episode |Gullible Pants=Komputer Overload=Overbooked=Episode |Overbooked=Gullible Pants=No Hat for Pat=Episode |No Hat for Pat=Overbooked=Toy Store of Doom=Episode |Toy Store of Doom=No Hat for Pat=Sand Castles in the Sand=Episode |Sand Castles in the Sand=Toy Store of Doom=Shell Shocked=Episode |Shell Shocked=Sand Castles in the Sand=Chum Bucket Supreme=Episode |Chum Bucket Supreme=Shell Shocked=Single Cell Anniversary=Episode |Single Cell Anniversary=Chum Bucket Supreme=Truth or Square=Episode |Truth or Square=Single Cell Anniversary=Pineapple Fever=Episode |Pineapple Fever=Truth or Square=Chum Caverns=Episode |Chum Caverns=Pineapple Fever=The Clash of Triton=Episode |The Clash of Triton=Chum Caverns=Tentacle-Vision=Episode |Tentacle-Vision=The Clash of Triton=I ♥ Dancing=Episode |I ♥ Dancing=Tentacle-Vision=Growth Spout=Episode |Growth Spout=I ♥ Dancing=Stuck in the Wringer=Episode |Stuck in the Wringer=Growth Spout=Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy=Episode |Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy=Stuck in the Wringer=The Inside Job=Episode |The Inside Job=Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy=Greasy Buffoons=Episode |Greasy Buffoons=The Inside Job=Model Sponge=Episode |Model Sponge=Greasy Buffoons=Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful=Episode |Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful=Model Sponge=A Pal for Gary=Episode |A Pal for Gary=Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful=Yours, Mine and Mine=Episode |Yours, Mine and Mine=A Pal for Gary=Kracked Krabs=Episode |Kracked Krabs=Yours, Mine and Mine=The Curse of Bikini Bottom=Episode |The Curse of Bikini Bottom=Kracked Krabs=Squidward in Clarinetland=Episode |Squidward in Clarinetland=The Curse of Bikini Bottom=SpongeBob's Last Stand=Episode |SpongeBob's Last Stand=Squidward in Clarinetland=Back to the Past=Episode |Back to the Past=SpongeBob's Last Stand=The Bad Guy Club for Villains=Episode |The Bad Guy Club for Villains=Back to the Past=A Day Without Tears=Episode |A Day Without Tears=The Bad Guy Club for Villains=Summer Job=Episode |Summer Job=A Day Without Tears=One Coarse Meal=Episode |One Coarse Meal=Summer Job=Gary in Love=Episode |Gary in Love=One Coarse Meal=The Play's the Thing=Episode |The Play's the Thing=Gary in Love=Rodeo Daze=Episode |Rodeo Daze=The Play's the Thing=Gramma's Secret Recipe=Episode |Gramma's Secret Recipe=Rodeo Daze=The Cent of Money=Episode |The Cent of Money=Gramma's Secret Recipe=The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom=Episode |The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom=The Cent of Money=Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle=Episode |Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle=The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom=The Curse of the Hex=Episode |The Curse of the Hex=Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle=The Main Drain=Episode |The Main Drain=The Curse of the Hex=Trenchbillies=Episode |Trenchbillies=The Main Drain=Sponge-Cano!=Episode |Sponge-Cano!=Trenchbillies=The Great Patty Caper=Episode |The Great Patty Caper=Sponge-Cano!=That Sinking Feeling=Episode |That Sinking Feeling=The Great Patty Caper=Karate Star=Episode |Karate Star=That Sinking Feeling=Buried in Time=Episode |Buried in Time=Karate Star=Enchanted Tiki Dreams=Episode |Enchanted Tiki Dreams=Buried in Time=The Abrasive Side=Episode |The Abrasive Side=Enchanted Tiki Dreams=Earworm=Episode |Earworm=The Abrasive Side=Hide and Then What Happens?=Episode |Hide and Then What Happens?=Earworm=Shellback Shenanigans=Episode |Shellback Shenanigans=Hide and Then What Happens?=The Masterpiece=Episode |The Masterpiece=Shellback Shenanigans=Whelk Attack=Episode |Whelk Attack=The Masterpiece=You Don't Know Sponge=Episode |You Don't Know Sponge=Whelk Attack=Tunnel of Glove=Episode |Tunnel of Glove=You Don't Know Sponge=Krusty Dogs=Episode |Krusty Dogs=Tunnel of Glove=The Wreck of the Mauna Loa=Episode |The Wreck of the Mauna Loa=Krusty Dogs=New Fish in Town=Episode |New Fish in Town=The Wreck of the Mauna Loa=Love That Squid=Episode |Love That Squid=New Fish in Town=Big Sister Sam=Episode |Big Sister Sam=Love That Squid=Perfect Chemistry=Episode |Perfect Chemistry=Big Sister Sam=Accidents Will Happen=Episode |Accidents Will Happen=Perfect Chemistry=The Other Patty=Episode |The Other Patty=Accidents Will Happen=Drive Thru=Episode |Drive Thru=The Other Patty=The Hot Shot=Episode |The Hot Shot=Drive Thru=A Friendly Game=Episode |A Friendly Game=The Hot Shot=Sentimental Sponge=Episode |Sentimental Sponge=A Friendly Game=Frozen Face-Off=Episode |Frozen Face-Off=Sentimental Sponge=Squidward's School for Grown-Ups=Episode |Squidward's School for Grown-Ups=Frozen Face-Off=Oral Report=Episode |Oral Report=Squidward's School for Grown-Ups=Sweet and Sour Squid=Episode |Sweet and Sour Squid=Oral Report=The Googly Artiste=Episode |The Googly Artiste=Sweet and Sour Squid=A SquarePants Family Vacation=Episode |A SquarePants Family Vacation=The Googly Artiste=Patrick's Staycation=Episode |Patrick's Staycation=A SquarePants Family Vacation=Walking the Plankton=Episode |Walking the Plankton=Patrick's Staycation=Mooncation=Episode |Mooncation=Walking the Plankton=Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation=Episode |Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation=Mooncation=Ghoul Fools=Episode |Ghoul Fools=Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation=Mermaid Man Begins=Episode |Mermaid Man Begins=Ghoul Fools=Plankton's Good Eye=Episode |Plankton's Good Eye=Mermaid Man Begins=Barnacle Face=Episode |Barnacle Face=Plankton's Good Eye=Pet Sitter Pat=Episode |Pet Sitter Pat=Barnacle Face=House Sittin' for Sandy=Episode |House Sittin' for Sandy=Pet Sitter Pat=Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom=Episode |Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom=House Sittin' for Sandy=Bubble Troubles=Episode |Bubble Troubles=Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom=The Way of the Sponge=Episode |The Way of the Sponge=Bubble Troubles=The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom=Episode |The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom=The Way of the Sponge=Bubble Buddy Returns=Episode |Bubble Buddy Returns=The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom=Restraining SpongeBob=Episode |Restraining SpongeBob=Bubble Buddy Returns=Fiasco!=Episode |Fiasco!=Restraining SpongeBob=Are You Happy Now?=Episode |Are You Happy Now?=Fiasco!=Planet of the Jellyfish=Episode |Planet of the Jellyfish=Are You Happy Now?=Free Samples=Episode |Free Samples=Planet of the Jellyfish=Home Sweet Rubble=Episode |Home Sweet Rubble=Free Samples=Karen 2.0=Episode |Karen 2.0=Home Sweet Rubble=InSPONGEiac=Episode |InSPONGEiac=Karen 2.0=Face Freeze!=Episode |Face Freeze!=InSPONGEiac=Glove World R.I.P.=Episode |Glove World R.I.P.=Face Freeze!=Squiditis=Episode |Squiditis=Glove World R.I.P.=Demolition Doofus=Episode |Demolition Doofus=Squiditis=Treats!=Episode |Treats!=Demolition Doofus=For Here or to Go=Episode |For Here or to Go=Treats!=It's a SpongeBob Christmas!=Episode |It's a SpongeBob Christmas!=For Here or to Go=Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!=Episode |Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!=It's a SpongeBob Christmas!=Chum Fricassee=Episode |Chum Fricassee=Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!=The Good Krabby Name=Episode |The Good Krabby Name=Chum Fricassee=Move It or Lose It=Episode |Move It or Lose It=The Good Krabby Name=Hello Bikini Bottom!=Episode |Hello Bikini Bottom!=Move It or Lose It=Extreme Spots=Episode |Extreme Spots=Hello Bikini Bottom!=Squirrel Record=Episode |Squirrel Record=Extreme Spots=Patrick-Man!=Episode |Patrick-Man!=Squirrel Record=Gary's New Toy=Episode |Gary's New Toy=Patrick-Man!=License to Milkshake=Episode |License to Milkshake=Gary's New Toy=Squid Baby=Episode |Squid Baby=License to Milkshake=Little Yellow Book=Episode |Little Yellow Book=Squid Baby=Bumper to Bumper=Episode |Bumper to Bumper=Little Yellow Book=Eek, an Urchin!=Episode |Eek, an Urchin!=Bumper to Bumper=Squid Defense=Episode |Squid Defense=Eek, an Urchin!=Jailbreak!=Episode |Jailbreak!=Squid Defense=Evil Spatula=Episode |Evil Spatula=Jailbreak!=It Came from Goo Lagoon=Episode |It Came from Goo Lagoon=Evil Spatula=Safe Deposit Krabs=Episode |Safe Deposit Krabs=It Came from Goo Lagoon=Plankton's Pet=Episode |Plankton's Pet=Safe Deposit Krabs=Don't Look Now=Episode |Don't Look Now=Plankton's Pet=Séance Shméance=Episode |Séance Shméance=Don't Look Now=Kenny the Cat=Episode |Kenny the Cat=Séance Shméance=Yeti Krabs=Episode |Yeti Krabs=Kenny the Cat=SpongeBob You're Fired=Episode |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκη Απολύεσαι=Ο Γιετοκάβουρας=Χαμένος στον Βυθό του Μπικίνι=Επεισόδιο |Lost in Bikini Bottom=SpongeBob You're Fired=Tutor Sauce=Episode |Tutor Sauce=Lost in Bikini Bottom=Squid Plus One=Episode |Squid Plus One=Tutor Sauce=The Executive Treatment=Episode |The Executive Treatment=Squid Plus One=Company Picnic=Episode |Company Picnic=The Executive Treatment=Pull Up a Barrel=Episode |Pull Up a Barrel=Company Picnic=Sanctuary!=Episode |Sanctuary!=Pull Up a Barrel=What's Eating Patrick?=Episode |What's Eating Patrick?=Sanctuary!=Patrick! The Game=Episode |Patrick! The Game=What's Eating Patrick?=The Sewers of Bikini Bottom=Episode |The Sewers of Bikini Bottom=Patrick! The Game=SpongeBob LongPants=Episode |SpongeBob LongPants=The Sewers of Bikini Bottom=Larry's Gym=Episode |Larry's Gym=SpongeBob LongPants=The Fish Bowl=Episode |The Fish Bowl=Larry's Gym=Married to Money=Episode |Married to Money=The Fish Bowl=Mall Girl Pearl=Episode |Mall Girl Pearl=Married to Money=Two Thumbs Down=Episode |Two Thumbs Down=Mall Girl Pearl=Sharks vs. Pods=Episode |Sharks vs. Pods=Two Thumbs Down=CopyBob DittoPants=Episode |CopyBob DittoPants=Sharks vs. Pods=Sold!=Episode |Sold!=CopyBob DittoPants=Lame and Fortune=Episode |Lame and Fortune=Sold!=Goodbye, Krabby Patty?=Episode |Goodbye, Krabby Patty?=Lame and Fortune=Sandy's Nutmare=Episode |Sandy's Nutmare=Goodbye, Krabby Patty?=Bulletin Board=Episode |Bulletin Board=Sandy's Nutmare=Food Con Castaways=Episode |Food Con Castaways=Bulletin Board=Snail Mail=Episode |Snail Mail=Food Con Castaways=Pineapple Invasion=Episode |Pineapple Invasion=Snail Mail=Salsa Imbecilicus=Episode |Salsa Imbecilicus=Pineapple Invasion=Mutiny on the Krusty=Episode |Mutiny on the Krusty=Salsa Imbecilicus=The Whole Tooth=Episode |The Whole Tooth=Mutiny on the Krusty=Whirly Brains=Episode |Το Πεταχτόμυαλο=Η Νεράιδα των Δοντιών=Γοργονοπαντελονής=Επεισόδιο |Γοργονοπαντελονής=Το Πεταχτόμυαλο=Unreal Estate=Επεισόδιο |Unreal Estate=Mermaid Pants=Code Yellow=Episode |Code Yellow=Unreal Estate=Mimic Madness=Episode |Mimic Madness=Code Yellow=House Worming=Episode |House Worming=Mimic Madness=Snooze You Lose=Episode |Snooze You Lose=House Worming=Krusty Katering=Episode |Krusty Katering=Snooze You Lose=SpongeBob's Place=Episode |SpongeBob's Place=Krusty Katering=Plankton Gets the Boot=Episode |Plankton Gets the Boot=SpongeBob's Place=Life Insurance=Episode |Life Insurance=Plankton Gets the Boot=Burst Your Bubble=Episode |Burst Your Bubble=Life Insurance=Plankton Retires=Episode |Plankton Retires=Burst Your Bubble=Trident Trouble=Episode |Trident Trouble=Plankton Retires=The Incredible Shrinking SpongeBob=Episode |The Incredible Shrinking SpongeBob=Trident Trouble=Sportz?=Episode |Sportz?=The Incredible Shrinking SpongeBob=Lost and Found=Episode |Lost and Found=Sportz?=The Getaway=Episode |Τα Απολεσθέντα=Η Απόδραση Επεισόδιο |Patrick's Coupon=The Getaway=Out of the Picture=Episode |Out of the Picture=Patrick's Coupon=Feral Friends=Episode |Feral Friends=Out of the Picture=Don't Wake Patrick=Episode |Don't Wake Patrick=Feral Friends Episode |Cave Dwelling Sponge Episode |Man Ray Returns Episode |Squid Noir Episode |Doodle Dimension Episode |Teacher's Pest Episode |No Pictures, Please Episode |Spin The Bottle Episode }}|=| }}}